This invention relates to a collapsible safe rocking chair, particularly to one made of foam material to enhance its safety in using, having components that are easily combined and collapsible for convenience of packing, storing and transporting.
Conventional rocking chairs for children are generally made to have an animal shape or cartoon figures, made of wood, metal, or hard plastic, and are not collapsible. So they have rather large dimensions for packing, storing and transporting, resulting in a large storing space, high cost in packing and transporting. In addition, they are made of hard materials, easily hurting children during playing on them.